User blog:CrazyMori/Arakune the Crimson Depths
|date = TBA |health = 45 |attack = 70 |spells = 65 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 420 (+81) |mana = N/A |damage= 52 (+3.3) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.690 (+2.40%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 350 }} Arakune, the Crimson Depths is a champion in League of Legends. Notes: Arakune is a fictional champion concept, based off of the BlazBlue character Arakune. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Abilities Every time Arakune casts a skill that lands on an enemy champion, these attacks build up Arakune’s Fever Meter. When Arakune has full Fever Meter, his next skill that lands on an enemy champion will send him into . Upon entering , all of his skills’ current cooldowns are reduced by 50% and all of his skills have special Fever properties for a limited time. If Arakune leaves combat, his Fever Meter begins to drain at 10% per second. Lasts for 10 seconds. During , Arakune’s Fever Meter will deplete at 10% per second, hitting 0% at the end of 's duration. He cannot add to his Fever Meter during this time. There is no cooldown for the activation of . ---- Arakune can level any one of his four skills from level 1, and does not have any one “Ultimate” skill. }} Arakune dashes in 400 range towards the target area, doing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. If he hits an enemy champion, he can execute the skill a second time, blinking him back to his starting position and then dashing up to 475 range towards the champion he hit, doing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. In addition to the skill, Arakune fires a cone of insects with range 450 that pass through enemies and do magic damage in a 65 degree angle in front of him. This is cast each time Arakune dashes. |leveling = + per hit |cooldown= |range= }} Arakune’s first dash starts out fast, but gets much slower towards the end of the dash, unless he hits an enemy champion and uses the skill a second time. The second dash does not slow down towards the end of the dash. Arakune becomes stealthed immediately for 2 seconds. Arakune’s next basic attack builds 10% Fever Meter if it hits an enemy champion. If Arakune lands the basic attack while he is still invisible, the attack does additional physical damage and gains 20% Fever Meter instead. In addition to the skill, Arakune drops an insect over the nearest enemy champion in range 900. The insect will hit the ground and explode in 2 seconds, doing magic damage and stunning any champions in range 200 of the explosion for 0.75 seconds. Insect can be avoided. |leveling = + + |cooldown= }} Arakune extends bones out of his body and spins, doing physical damage once to all enemies around him in range 325. Attack adds 10% Fever Meter for every hit on an enemy champion. In addition to the skill, Arakune fires a ring of insects outwards in all directions, doing magic damage in range 450. |leveling = + per champion hit + |cooldown= |range=325 }} Arakune channels for 1 second, then sends a red cloud slowly towards the closest enemy champion in range 900. Cloud has Arakune’s current movement speed. Cloud passes through minions and monsters. If cloud collides with an enemy champion, the cloud dissipates and the enemy champion is blinded and slowed for 2 seconds. Additionally, Arakune gains 40% Fever Meter. If there are no champions in range of , it cannot be cast. Cloud lasts for 5 seconds. In addition to the skill, Arakune does additional magic damage over time for 6 seconds on his next basic attack. |leveling = on cloud hit + |cooldown= }} Category:Custom champions